


the time of the day

by jerikair



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Rollercoaster, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Mutual Pining, coffee shop AU, mentions of smoking, side singji, suyoo - Freeform, we need more suyoo in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerikair/pseuds/jerikair
Summary: The only thing that Yoohyeon hated more than missed deadlines were Mondays because of one rude yet impossibly pretty costumer.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: DreamCatcher Enemies To Lovers Ficfest 2k21





	the time of the day

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I planned this as a 3-4k fic but smth happened... anyways, thanks a lot to [laura](https://twitter.com/radicalmomocist) for motivating many talented and lazy(thats me) fic writers to write w this great ficfest!!
> 
> Btw english isnt my first language so im still learning.

The only thing that Yoohyeon hated more than missed deadlines of sometimes confusing assignments were Mondays.

Mondays were not always that unbearable. In fact, Yoohyeon enjoyed waking up early for the part time job in the local coffee shop. In the past, she liked walking on the wet streets after unstoppable all night plum raining while heading towards the workplace with friendly stuff and polite costumers. She loved the aromatic scent of a coffee that was present in the building and all the other routines at work.

So, speaking in a nutshell, she had enjoyed Mondays and every other day working as a barista.

Until one of the mornings when she got almost fired because of one particular notably _rude_ woman who sticked to her afterwards like an petulant chick.

While fixing her appearance by tying her ashy hair in a ponytail and putting on her favourite black apron, Yoohyeon did not notice the early chime of the entrance door. She was facing the coffee machine and with arms put on her sides was contemplating if she should grind coffee beans right now or a bit later. Deciding to go along with the first option she went to prepare the coffee.

And due to the noisiness of the machine, she did not notice a cough from behind which after several futile attempts turned into a sharp yell:

“Yah!”

Because of the unexpected call, Yoohyeon flinched and almost dropped the _expensive_ coffee machine due to her clumsy nature. When she made sure that there was no damage done to the machine, an impatient customer was almost on a verge:

“What kind of service is that?” Yoohyeon was about to apologise and bow but was cut by the unstoppable flow of deeply displeased words from the customer. “I called you already a millionth times and you’re still unbothered to look at me and take my order! Are you that deaf? Then, tell me, Miss Tall Deaf Tree, why the fuck you work here?!”

To say that Yoohyeon was bewildered by the sudden outburst was just an understatement. Literally being rooted on the spot, she was loss for words like a fish on a land.

But she remembered that being rude in response was not so ethical and it could be seen as bad service, so when she decided to make a full apology and finally take her order, she was again interrupted by a irritated groan from the short woman:

“Oh god, has the cat cut your tongue too?! What kind of fucked up place is that?”

“Please, watch how you’re expressing yourself, Miss.” Finally Yoohyeon has gotten to say something back which was let out rather on impulse. “This is a decent place, if you didn’t know.”

“Then why the hell you’re not acting like it?” The woman was ready to retort which was shocking to Yoohyeon even more. Never had she seen that kind of rude costumer who was literally taking any excuse to scandal.

“You know what? You better go and f—“

“Hey, hey, _hey_ ,” Yoohyeon was not fully realising of how much she was shaking and how her whole body was tense until a warm yet firm hand lands on her shoulder, getting her out of the negative mode that she had no idea she got in. With a side of her eyes, she distinguished soft features of her senior colleague Minji who, Yoohyeon could swear, was totally impenetrable to the small furious woman’s trenchant flow of complaints and insults. While calmly addressing the costumer, with a swift of her hands she pawned off and opted her junior colleague to go and do some coffee for other costumers. “I’m so sorry for my hoobae’s behaviour, Miss! Let me gladly take your order...”

While indistinctly cursing that one small woman under her breath, Yoohyeon finally got to work with totally ruined mood for that day.

Worse thing happened to her that day was her boss’s warning on the unacceptable behaviour that she had shown to the customer who left a bad complaint to their address. She was almost fired for the fact that someone had had a disastrous day and decided to outburst all of it on her.

And the moment Yoohyeon thought that she got finally rid of her literal worst enemy, the same rude woman came along again to the coffee shop.

The second time she came with the same displeased expression, and, to Yoohyeon’s dismay, there was no Minji who could replace her for the order.

_gosh, why am i acting like a coward?_

So, ready to get yelled at any moment, Yoohyeon greeted her and asked for her order.

“Tea with some cupcake.” The bewildered expression that Yoohyeon had did not go without notice. “Something’s wrong?”

“What? No, of course, not.” Yoohyeon hastily shook her head. “It’s just that everyone orders coffee here. It’s a coffee shop in the end.”

“So, what you’re gonna do? Give me a coffee, even though I hate it?”

Instead of continuing the conversation and potentially getting into another trouble that could cost her a whole job, Yoohyeon quickly wrote down the initial order of tea and a cupcake into the cashier machine. She pulled the fakest smile that was hiding her irritation and said in a overly-sweet voice through gritted teeth. “Your order will be ready in a minute.”

“That’s what I thought.” With a satisfied grin on her face, the woman got back on her seat in one of the booths.

That day while preparing the order, Yoohyeon never had a stronger urge to spit on that cup of tea. But, of course, she did not but she wished, internally cursing that woman and sending all the “best” to her.

But all of Yoohyeon’s wishes that this woman would stop visiting and ruining her daily moods, ended up being undoubtedly futile as she became a regular patron.

But over time she got used to this one customer. Every now and then she only needed the signals from either Minji or other colleagues telling that the rude costumer was nearing their coffee shop. Somehow she always would be the one who got her orders done and at this point she counted all of this as a mocking from the fate or karma. However, it did not seem so terrible for her as she was sure she could handle even that.

Of course, the petite yet rude woman could not possibly do her ordinary orders of a simple tea with some sweets without remarking something. One time it would be too much sugar, one time too little, and the other time she had even complained about the tea itself.

“This time a simple tea, please.” One of the snowy days the petite woman ordered without any greetings, as usual. At this point Yoohyeon guessed that she was becoming immune to her rude tones in the early mornings, so every time she pulled a friendly smile in the hopes that the shorter woman would get somehow cheered up and would stop bothering everyone on her way with morning moodiness on her, surprisingly, pretty face.

Wait, did Yoohyeon just perceived her appearance as pretty—

“Thanks,” After receiving the ready cup of tea and a sudden cookies that was placed in her hand by the cashier, the woman nods back with corners of her lips lifted a little. Barely a smile, but something. “...uh, for this. Good advertising method.”

“Yup, and it does light up a mood, right?”

“I guess so.” She hummed in agreement, or so Yoohyeon perceived it.

One time she met that woman outside of the coffee shop. It happened when Yoohyeon was let go earlier after a tiring day.

For the first time Yoohyeon saw her in the evening time. Someone said that people’s behaviour can vary depending on the time of a day and, well, this case was quite suiting to this saying.

With an opened energy drink in her hand, she was absentmindedly sipping from it focused on the passing by cars from afar. The surroundings were of a freezing temperature but she liked to consume her energy drink in a cold environment as the taste was better that way. Though there was a high risk of catching a cold like this, but she did not care at all after tiring day.

Yoohyeon missed the moment someone had stood beside her. But when she did, she was too tired to turn and look, instead realising that she was actually in a smoking area as the unpleasant smell of smoke reached her nostrils. And she thought why this particular place was giving her some kind of comfort. But, gosh, she could not stand smokers and their disturbing smoke.

“I heard they’re extremely unhealthy for young people like you.” She heard beside her a familiar voice. Yet she could not recognise it fully, so with a curiosity of a puppy she spared a glare to her side, a second later finding out that it was that rude woman.

“It’s surprising to hear this from a smoking person.” Yoohyeon calmly retorted to the woman and took another cold sip from her can. It seemed like the taste was ruined because of the smoke. “Smoking kills faster and, apparently, you’re older.”

“You really have a witty tongue, kid.” A snicker that the woman let out seemed a bit odd to Yoohyeon. “I like that. No politeness between us because why is it needed even?”

“You don’t seem that much older than me though.” Yoohyeon noted while looking at the almost breathtaking profile of a woman beside her. The hateful smoke was visibly brushing on the skin and like that accenting unique features of a woman. Yoohyeon had to admit: the woman was smoking breathtakingly. Or, was it a freezy air that was effecting her that she associated the woman’s side profile with the greek one?

A long pause settled between them. Yoohyeon was thinking about leaving already because she could not handle the overwhelming smell of the tiny cigarette when the shorter woman said:

“Sorry for your awful mornings. My shitty moods are no excuse to yell or be rude to you. Would you like a coffee as an apology from me?”

After pondering about the request Yoohyeon decided to decline it hastily as she was starting to get stuffy and a bit suffocated by the smell. And she was already tired for today. “I’ve already drunk, thank you.”

“Oh, your favourite costumer is here again!” Minji noticed the small woman who had come this time with company by her side. The way both of women were dressed in the couple leather jackets and tight pants had caught her attention earlier.

“She’s not my favourite cost—unnie!” Yoohyeon hit her senior coworker on the forearm.

“What?” Minji drawled with innocent expression, ignoring the hit and acting as if she was not really teasing the younger one who was leaning on a counter beside her.

It was a lively evening in the coffee shop. Indistinct mumbles between patrons were mixing smoothly with the jazz sounds from the background. The ambiance of the place was cosy and enveloping with its aromatic scents of coffee beans and dim lighting coming from pendant decorated lightbulbs.

“Yoohyeon-ah, go clean the forth table.”

“Okay!”

The moment she was nearing the table, a loud almost contagious laugh reached her ears. And she would never guess that it was that moody costumer's laugh, if she did not land her eyes upon her. But Yoohyeon had to admit: the laugh was one of a kind and had a charm to it.

“—don’t do that! She’ll freak out and will dump you.”

As the table was neighbouring to the couple’s booth, Yoohyeon could clearly hear the heated conversation between the two women.

“But I could try my chance! Wanna bet I will get her number after our first talk?” There was an almost challenging growl full of excitement in the blonde woman’s voice.

“Nah, you don’t even match her vibe.”

“And why is it even a problem?”

“Because, Siyeon, look...”

_so they are not a couple, huh._

For some reason Yoohyeon concluded it in her mind when heading back to the counter.

“Her friend is cute too.” Minji noted after giving a quick glance to the place Yoohyeon was moments ago. Her palm was placed under chin, making her look like a teenager girl watching her school crush.

“She’s just as obnoxious as her.” Yoohyeon retorted, after settling beside the cheerful coworker. “Only players bet on that kind of stuff.”

“On what were they betting?” With genuine curiosity Minji asked.

“On a girl’s number or something like that.” Yoohyeon shrugged while her eyes were glued on a game in her phone.

“Well, I’d try it too considering my charms.” Minji chuckled. Even in her voice there could be heard that level of modesty and confidence, though the two words often contradicted to each other, in Minji's case they matched and described her well.

“Unnie, you’re sometimes too full of yourself.” Yoohyeon mumbled under her breath and like that the casual chat between two coworkers ended as junior one decided to stay engrossed in the shootings. They were not friends anyway, just two people who were stuck together in one job throughout the day. So short conversations between them being cut as quickly as started were a usual thing for them.

After Yoohyeon lost in the game with frustrated groan like a five year old kid, she looked around in case if someone needed her service. But the only thing she stumbled upon were curious eyes of the shorter woman who was seated at the other end of the coffee shop.

For a brief moment they had an eye contact full of unreadable expressions and messages. Mostly it was just curiosity and... interest?

Was Yoohyeon really interested in the stranger who dared to ruin her peaceful mornings on occasion?

The woman was the first one to look away and Yoohyeon realised that it was most probably just a delusion and self deception. They possibly could not have a mutual interest in each other because, first of all, it was evident that they could not stand each other’s guts. And, second of all, the mutual dislike was enough of a reason to not have an interest. It would be rather a desire to avoid at all cost, right?

“Strange.” Yoohyeon said absentmindedly while brewing a cup of coffee for another costumer.

In a nutshell, Yoohyeon did not even have a time to process how she ended up being stuck in this noisy place of a night club. All she could catch were Minji’s words about having fun and her new cute acquaintance. Twenty minutes later she was being introduced to the people that she already knew. Indirectly knew.

“Lee Siyeon,” The blonde woman with a firm handshake introduced herself. This time she was in a jeans jacket that matched well with her green turtleneck. Up close Yoohyeon felt her strong aura even more intensified. It was intimidating yet entrancing. “Nice to meet you.”

_you did get her number. lucky._

With some jokes already let out, Siyeon continued introduction. Yoohyeon’s heart got stuck in her throat the moment she saw too familiar face getting revealed behind Siyeon’s back. “And this is my best friend and, I guess, your companion for tonight, Kim Bora.”

“Nice to finally meet you, Yoohyeon-nie,” Bora gave her a wide grin, stretching her delicate hand. When Yoohyeon accepted her handshake, she got pulled by that hand too close to Bora’s face and heard the next words right into her ear with a tickling breath. “I still hope to make it up to you. So tonight’s drinks on me.”

“N-Nice meeting you t-too.”

Her inner voice was screaming that she was blushing furiously because she was caught off guard, not because she was flustered by Bora’s confidence.

The night was not worth her morning headache.

“Hey, here.” While she was struggling to open her eyes from the strong hangover, she was handed a glass and some pills into her palm.

After she drunk all of it, Yoohyeon figured out that she had woken up not in her apartment.

“Where am I?”

“Siyeon’s apartments. Believe me, this place is apartment when not so messy. But I can’t promise you’ll get to see it clean either.” Bora snickered and, while witnessing how Yoohyeon was looking around like a lost puppy, she also drawled with an ambivalent grin on her face. “You were wild last night.”

“Wh-What? What did I do?” She froze with a panicked expression. “D-Did we...?”

“Pfft, no.” Bora tried holding her laughter which bewildered Yoohyeon. Couldn't she just answer like a normal person?

Then after receiving irritated glares from Yoohyeon, Bora pointed at her chest making her flustered even more. “Pay attention, you’re still clothed. If it actually was with me, you’d be a total mess right now.”

And like that Yoohyeon regretted asking and now receiving Bora’s signature smirk.

“Ugh, you’re disgusting and I regret knowing you now.”

“Yah, I literally saved your ass,” Bora remarked with exaggerated gesture. “And that’s how you show me your gratitude?”

“From what you saved me?” Yoohyeon already forgot about the earlier rudeness she had shown because she still wanted to figure out details about yesterday’s events.

“You drunk all of my money.” Bora shook her head in dramatic played off disappointment. “Since I promised that all of your drinks were on me. I kindly let you have fun and waste my money.”

“F-F-For how much I drank?” This question was asked when Yoohyeon’s heart was literally hammering against her chest at the fear of the amount of money she would be planning to return. However, she was suspecting that even her monthly wage would not be enough for the expensive drinks of the yesterday’s luxury night club. Gripping the sheet with which she was covering herself, she waited for the triumphant answer that could decide her next savings and well being as a broke student.

“A secret,” With a playful smile Bora pressed her pointy finger to her lips. “Besides, I suppose because of it we have a truce and we will forget how we actually met, right?”

_right, that was a deal._

“I guess so.” Yoohyeon confirmed with a light blush on her cheeks at the thought of them now becoming friends and getting along.

“And from now on,” Bora continued with a affirmation in her voice which made Yoohyeon look up in surprise at her. Seemingly, it was quite challenging for Bora to say the next. “I will try to stop with my bad habit to talk through insults in the mornings.”

At that Yoohyeon could not resist lightly smiling.

_you don’t seem so awful after all._

Bora kept her word when she said that she would try to be brighter in the morning. Yoohyeon even could see that from the way the shorter woman stayed beside the counter to talk with her while waiting for her cup of tea and cupcakes. Usually they still bickered but now with more playfulness from both sides. And for most cases Yoohyeon ended up being flustered by bold words of the woman.

From time to time Yoohyeon was noticing how Bora would stay longer on her seat of the red booth while working on something on her laptop.

Sometimes sparing quick glances, Yoohyeon thought that the red colour of the booth was nicely matching to woman’s mature yet warm aura. Mature because at times like that Bora was focused on the screen and, consequently, looked unusually attractive.

She would perceive Bora’s long sessions on that laptop near the counter as the excuses for her to stay longer to bicker or just spend time with the barista, but as soon as she realised of what she reckoned, with haste swift of a hand she would dismiss that assumptions immediately. There would be no way Bora preferred staying just because she wanted to be near her.

_what an absurd you’re thinking about, pabo..._

But she could not find other reasons behind it. Behind those smiles and longer looks that the woman would give her when they chatted while she was preparing already memorised tea.

“You stopped complaining about the tea,” After she handed the tray, Yoohyeon noted with a smug grin. “Because I mastered making your ideal tea?”

“You wish, Tree.” For some reason Yoohyeon was content with the nickname that the older woman had given her. “I still practice being polite. It includes keeping shut my remarks about your bitter tea.”

“Bitter?!” Yoohyeon asked with raised brows. She let out a gasp. “Is it really that bad?”

“Well, bearable. Cupcakes make up for that.” Bora shrugged and, fetching her tray, headed to her seat, leaving behind pensive barista who was thinking the called out disadvantage of her tea.

_I should work on that damn tea..._

Once again she stumbled upon Bora in the smoking area where she usually drank her energy drinks in peace after daily shift.

The moon was already shining among the bright stars highly above them.

“Oh, hey.” Bora waved with her hand that was holding a tiny cigarette between her middle and pointy fingers.

Taking a deep breath of a chilly air, Yoohyeon continued her way and joined Bora by squatting down beside her. The older woman was standing all straighten up and she could hear a snicker from her which ended up in a pat on her hand. Yoohyeon did not mind that at all.

This time she was not wrong about the fact that the taste of her drink was ruined again by the smell of the cigarette. With a slight frustration she looked up at the other woman and saw her hand tapping the ash off to the ground on the side.

In front of her vision for just several seconds the delicate hand turned into the slightly bigger one doing the same thing. The hand that she was imagining had more veins and more rings on phalanges. Great, now smoke was provoking unnecessary hallucinations from the past. Yoohyeon hastily shook off her head in order to get rid of the deceiving visions. It worked: she again saw Bora’s small hand that was about to take another puff.

Looking at that, Yoohyeon wondered why the woman did not smell with those cigarettes at all like other smokers. Maybe the answer was in the sweet scent of strawberries that she felt whenever they talked.

“I’m gonna head out home now.” Sensing intoxicating dizziness in her head, Yoohyeon informed the beside standing woman. With a hand covered on her face, particularly nose, she got up and started walking towards the other side of the road. At last she waved back and continued her way leaving out the quite confused woman behind.

“She fancies you.” Minji once said while following with her eyes after Bora’s silhouette that was heading away from the coffee shop after another order taken by Yoohyeon. Before that she was closely watching from other side of place how two oblivious people were chatting as if they realised that they could be good friends. _Friends_ , right.

“No, she doesn’t, unnie. Quit acting like some matchmaker.” Yoohyeon responded while cleaning the nearest table to the counter with washcloth clenched in her palm.

“Even Siyeon says you two would make a cute couple,” Minji did not resign so easily so instead she continued teasing her junior colleague about her possible crush. “She says how Bora herself gets flustered and shy when she mentions you.”

“Why would that idiot has to mention me in their conversations?” Yoohyeon looked up with a confused look. And when she got an ambivalent look in return, she proseeded to resume her work anyway. “I don’t see your point here, unnie.”

“Just admit you like her.”

“I don’t— _her_? Of all people, I have to like the most annoying, rudest person I’ve ever met?” The amount of absurdness in Yoohyeon’s tone was rather amusing the older woman.

“Well, I didn’t choose her, you did.” Minji shrugged innocently. “Specifically, your heart chose her.”

“Yeah, sure.” Yoohyeon mumbled sarcastically, finishing up cleaning surface of the table that was almost shining under the dim lights of the pendant bulbs.

The rhythmic music was echoing through the spacious studio making Yoohyeon to sway her hips on the way to the enormous TV screen. Her wet long ashy grey hair was perfectly contrasting with the thick grey towel that was wrapped around her fit body. Soaking in the large comfortable bath for almost an hour had swept away all the fatigue from the previous night shift at the restaurant that she started working just recently.

While humming along the lyrics to the currently playing song, she settled on the pleasantly soft couch, stretching and then crossing her legs in a relaxing way. Ready to watch some show, she fetched an apple from the bowl on the table before her and calls the little puppy that she was supposed to look after as Siyeon could not today. Pie apparently belonged to Siyeon’s friend who was additionally incredibly rich and now Yoohyeon was enjoying the favour that she promised to the blonde woman.

The little puppy ran on command and jumped on the couch, comfortably settling. Yoohyeon had noticed that Pie, surprisingly, listened to her simple commands pretty well. It made her adore the little creature even more and want her to perhaps to get a dog in the future too. Pity, however, it would not be Pie because Yoohyeon had already adapted a soft spot for the puppy.

While being engrossed in the plot of the series and chewing on the apple, Yoohyeon did not notice the way the front door opened and how someone passed by it. She only noticed and got startled by the sudden intrusion when she felt a cold hand tapping on her bare shoulder.

Screaming, she jumped from the couch and turned with scared eyes at the new comer, not noticing or nor caring the way her towel fell over.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” While breathing heavily, Yoohyeon asked Bora who was shocked as well as her. “Shit, you scared me!”

“I live here!” Bora responded, trying not to look down as the situation was not the one. But she had to admit the nude parts of the toned body was distracting her to some extent and making her to lose focus at some point. Shaking off the intrusive thoughts, she looked up again and tried to look displeased with the situation. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Really? Oh...” After realising that the host of this apartment was standing right in front of her and she was completely in nothing to cover herself up, Yoohyeon blushed like a blooming rose in seconds. Embarrassment that she felt was even in her red ears. With a raspy tone she meekly asked the woman. “Um—can you like toss over... that towel?”

“Did you enjoy your bath?” Bora asked while handing the thing and trying to sound very casual so that Yoohyeon would not feel uncomfortable. But her eyes were totally betraying her so she tried maintaining the eye contact. It was not a good idea as she ended up looking intense.

“Yeah... it felt good.” Yoohyeon tried to cover herself up but only now she realised that the towel itself was quite short for her long limbs. “Anyways, can you, um, let me change up so we could talk?”

“I’ll make some tea,” With that words Bora headed towards the kitchen side of the apartment, on the way calling Pie so she could feed her pet. But the moment she wanted to pour some dog food on the metal bowl, she asked the still changing up Yoohyeon in the background. “Did she eat?”

“I fed her when I came here today but I think it’s time to feed her again.” She was done putting on her hoodie and pants with some cosy socks. Previously, she was cursing herself internally for getting loose in someone else’s apartment. But at least it was Bora who ended up being the host of this place.

“Alright,” While cooing her pet, Bora poured some of the dog food from a box. Pie seemingly got hungry and was now devouring the given meal. Looking at that Bora could not help but to pat her head in a loving way. “Good girl.”

When she was almost finished preparing and brewing tea, Yoohyeon joined her on the table. The barista was nervously folding her hands on the surface of the wood.

“So yesterday,” She started off timidly. “Siyeon came to me with a favour to look after her friend’s pet because apparently she had other plans. It was probably some date with Minji unnie. Nevertheless I agreed to that, but I had no idea it was your pet and apartment. I should’ve expected it though...”

“Why are you saying this with such a guilt?” Bora chuckled but her guest still stayed tense. So to loosen up an atmosphere, she quickly approached her from behind and wiggled her frame by gripping on her shoulders and shaking her. Seemingly she did rougher than she intended as Yoohyeon let out a yelp of pain. At last she slightly slapped her on the hand, getting annoyed at the timid behaviour of her guest. “Yah, I won’t eat you, gosh. Stop looking like you’re gonna cry. I’m not mad even.”

“Really?”

“Yup.” Bora nodded back while settling back on her seat across her guest. She took some time to serve the tea as an responsible host that she was. After she was done with serving and passing the cup, she continued talking. “You know tonight’s flight was cancelled. Some troubles with weather. And it’s kinda funny ‘cause the meeting was cancelled as well. So for several days I’m free from all of that.”

“What do you do?” Yoohyeon asked before taking a sip from the hot liquid. Her eyes light up at the taste: that was the perfect combination that she had been aiming for, since meeting Bora. “It tastes good!”

“Thanks. I love my tea only like that.” Bora grinned proudly. “I work in a company that sell, in simple words, different kinds of services and products across countries.”

“What kind of services could those be?” With genuine interest Yoohyeon wondered.

“Oh, you know, it varies again. My ones, for example,” Bora quickly checked on the puppy and what was she doing. Seemingly, Pie fell asleep on the couch. “Include giving dance lessons in the studios or some entertainment companies. I usually teach and help some idols and mostly students who major in dance.”

“So you’re a choreographer? Impressive!” When exclaiming it, Yoohyeon unconsciously imagined the woman before her in the dance studio, dancing passionately to a sensual song under the dim lights that were creating an intimate ambience around her. Because of that she swallowed more hot tea than she should have, in the end burning her tongue and throat. “Pardon—“ Rough cough. “—me”

“What a shame, you can’t even drink properly a tea without burning something out.” Bora said, almost pitying coughing guest.

“Well—“ Another cough that even Bora felt the cutting pain in her own throat. But Yoohyeon somehow retorted despite still coughing. “Sorry— you made me awfully— a hot one!”

When she finally managed to maintain her breath and finally reached peaceful state, Bora abruptly got up, pointing at her with accusative finger.

“It’s ‘cause I like it that way! Learn already how to serve a tea, ugh, you’re barista in the narrow end!” Bora wanted to punch a table out of irritation that Yoohyeon could elicit with a simple remark, but she restrained herself from that, instead flopping back on the chair with crossed arms around her chest. At last she mumbled with displeased expression, looking away from her. “Tch, idiot.”

With widened eyes Yoohyeon rendered speechless as she realised her own mistake of previously being rude to the woman. With a head lowered down, she bowed and apologised with a penitent voice.

“I’m sorry for being annoying and—”

“You should be.“

“—thank you for the tea. It was perfect... I think I should leave now...”

Not knowing what to do and perfectly understanding that she was not welcomed here anymore, Yoohyeon rose from her seat and started gathering things that were scattered across the place.

After she found the last piece of belonging from the couch, she headed towards the exit. She wanted to quit quickly because she knew if she stayed longer, she would burst in tears like a child who had been scolded. But when she was about to reach the handle of the front door, she felt how arms tightly wrapped around her waist and because of that she froze halfway, feeling the trembling body pressed to her back.

“Hey... I should be sorry here for yelling at you again.” She could feel how the material of her shirt was getting soaked with hot tears. The words that were whispered into her back were muffled. “You didn’t deserve that— I’m sorry...”

Feeling how her eyes were watering and the way her lips trembled because of that, Yoohyeon wanted to leave and cry herself in solitude so that she would avoid of the embarrassment of being exposed of her vulnerability because she was always taught not to show her weaknesses to anybody. But the way the body of the person that she cared about was pressing towards her and giving her comfort, Yoohyeon instead held both of her wrists making her to unlock her arms away from her, turned around and looked at the woman who was in the same emotional state as her.

“Don’t leave me, please...” Bora was sounding almost frantic about it.

Yoohyeon did not know why she acted that way, making her heart to ache in unbearable pain and then trying to fix it so desperately. At this point she simply wanted to hate her for all the things that she caused, but she just knew that she was not capable of doing that. It was too late for hating her. Many things had happened between them that made her... love her?

Was Yoohyeon really feeling those things? Were Minji’s guesses correct and Yoohyeon really was in love with the woman who was clinging to her desperately at this moment? Maybe. Because in other way, why would Yoohyeon be so upset with Bora’s scolding to the point where she wanted to weep uncontrollably? If she did not care at all, she would not be feeling all those things...

So instead of letting her know that she was deeply hurt and that she wanted to sort the things between them and figure out what they actually were to each other, Yoohyeon just asked for a simple thing: “Can we cuddle on the couch? I just... need it right now.”

Without any further words, Bora gently held her hand in her own one and led her to the depth of her apartment. After comfortably laying and accepting Yoohyeon on top of her, wrapping her arms around her head and with one of them stroking her ashy grey locks, Bora wanted to again apologise but Yoohyeon was ahead of her:

“I got that already, unnie. Just can we stay like that a little longer?”

“I wasn’t gonna— fine.” Bora sighs, however, trying to contain her smile.

With corners of her lips lifted slightly forming a fragile yet content smile, Yoohyeon found Bora’s hand and tangled them together while resting her head on the older woman’s chest. Hearing her even heart beats, Yoohyeon enjoyed the peaceful sounds and warmth that Bora was giving her. Just like that she fell asleep, feeling how she was... healing.

“Look, Yoohyeon-nie! Come here!” Bora called her with her hand, looking down from her seat in balcony. However, the only thing Yoohyeon noticed was another tiny cigarette in the hand that was gesturing her to come.

Just a look at this tiny puffing stick was making her inners to shrink in disgust.

Previously they slept all night together, closely tangled in each other because of the emotional fatigue that they had experienced earlier. After waking up they did not say anything about their yesterday’s argument. Somehow they agreed in mutual silence to act like people who lived together under one cosy roof. They spent all day talking, eating and just playing around until the sun was hiding behind the horizon with beautiful rays that were of the warmest shades yet eliciting the least heat.

Bora decided to smoke her daily cigarette in the balcony leaving Yoohyeon’s side for the first time that day. Insane how two of them were already used to being like that as if they had lived for many years together. This feeling of a content between them was hard to explain in details, but the fact was that Yoohyeon was actually experiencing it. This was helping her to stay in the real time and not to get lost completely in the company of the woman she might like a little. _Just_ a little bit.

“I’m pretty sure it’s an amazing thing down there, but, thanks, I’m good here by my own.” Politely declining was the only option as Yoohyeon was sure Bora would not force her to come there and look at whatever thing that caught Bora’s attention down the streets.

Of course, she was expecting some nagging from the host of the apartment. But she wasn’t expecting next words that were said in confirmative hum:

“Just like I expected.” Her hand that was previously rubbing Pie’s fur froze halfway and her eyes stared in surprise at the approaching woman who wore a confident grin for some unknown reasons. The previous cigarette was forgotten as it had been thrown away after being put out without any further thoughts. Yoohyeon moved a bit to the side to give some space to the woman, still looking with expectant eyes. “So, what’s the matter with you and smoking? I already figured you hate it but there’s something more to it. What is it, Yoohyeon?”

“I hate people who smoke.” Yoohyeon simply responded, shrugging and continuing playing with the puppy’s fur that was seated comfortably on her lap. After some pause she added with unclear voice. “But, you’re still being in question.”

“Oh really?” Bora grinned, feeling proud of the fact that the younger one at least did not hate her. She moved closer wanting to feel her presence but noticed the way Yoohyeon was avoiding her, seemingly because of the smell of cigarettes eliciting from her. Seeing it kind of upset her, but nevertheless Bora stayed on her place but a bit afar from Yoohyeon so she could breath. “Will my likability increase, if I stop smoking?”

“Most probably, but you don’t have to—“

“But I’m gonna stop, if these cigarettes make you suffocate.” Bora finally understood what was going on with the younger one: the smell either was suffocating, either bringing back bad memories, or even both cases which was a plausible reason for all of this yet it would be dreary knowing that Yoohyeon had gone through something traumatising. “You know what? I’m gonna take a bath. Wanna join me?”

The flustered look that Yoohyeon gave her was amusing her more than it should have. But because of that, Bora felt something in her lower stomach pulsing. Anticipating the answer, she unconsciously bit her lip which got Yoohyeon almost choke on her own saliva.

“G-Go ahead, unnie. I... already bathed yesterday.”

“Alright, be right back then.” Yoohyeon could swear she had heard a tone of disappointment in her voice. But before she could search the same emotion on her face, Bora got up to fetch the towel that was hanging on the nearest chair and a second later she disappeared behind bathroom’s door.

“Guess, it’s just me and you now, Pie-yah.” She addressed the puppy who was seemingly again asleep on her lap. Previously Bora mentioned that the puppy was quite energetic around her which was now weird, considering how Pie literally rested every chance she got to be around Yoohyeon. While staring at peaceful face of the puppy, Yoohyeon quietly let out. “Don’t get used to me so much. You’ll be searching for me afterwards and will end up being sad...”

“You know she likes you.” Bora remarked as she was witnessing how Yoohyeon was playing with the puppy on the floor while she was drying her hair. The red towel was still wrapped around her damp body that was cooling after the hot bath. Her exposed legs were stretching forward and crossed, glossing under the electric lights as the evening was nearing.

Due to the fact that Bora was literal shameless and breathtaking woman, Yoohyeon moved to the cool floor lest her sanity would crumble in the blushing mess. At this point, she was convinced that Bora was either clueless or did everything on purpose.

“Did you like her too?” Further Bora asked, finishing up hair care routine.

“Pie? Of course!” Yoohyeon responded while cooing and now teasing the puppy with some pink squeaky toy in her hand. “I mean, who wouldn’t like her?”

“I could let you adopt her then.” Bora casually offered checking her nails out.

“What?!” This type of response she was not expecting at all. With still confused expression, Yoohyeon tried reasoning the given request. “Unnie, I can’t. She’s probably already used to you and besides why would you even?”

“It’s not like I don’t like Sapphire.” Bora sighed and moved a bit closer to younger one so she could look at her closely. “I love her, but I guess I won’t be here so often. Because of that, I won’t be able to take proper care of her. And Siyeon is probably sick of my favours... So I thought you’d be a good and safe option. Either way I don’t want to give her to puppy mills and then strangers who— well, you know what they might do.”

“Yeah...” Now with more understanding in her tone Yoohyeon nodded back, looking at the puppy who got tired of playing and now was just laying on the chill floor. “In that case I could take care of her. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

“Really? You’re the best, Yoohyeon-nie!” Bora suddenly lighted up at the agreement and, not measuring her force, jumped on her and hugged tightly while giving quick pecks on the cheek. However she did realise her mistake of being too sudden the moment the towel on her back fell over and rendered her half naked. The only thing that was shielding her nude front from Yoohyeon was half hanging towel between them. “Shit.”

“No, it’s alright.” Bora could hear how Yoohyeon’s voice was soothing and feel how movements of her hands were gentle. It made her shiver in the way she felt usually with her ex lovers. “I will give you some space to change up after I leave.”

“Leave?”

“Yeah, I have a night shift today.”

“At the coffee shop?”

“No, at the restaurant. I’m having a hard time to keep up with my tuition lately. But that’s alright I guess. It’s not happening for the first time.” After she made sure to tuck all the needed edges of the thick material, she stood up looking around in search of her things.

When she had gathered her belongings and put on the long jacket as the outside was still windy from the now ending winter, she stood at the front door and reassured the woman that she would be careful on the way. After both of them exchanged farewells, Bora suddenly called her as if remembering something important.

“Yoohyeon!”

“What, unnie?” She stopped and turned around to see what Bora wanted to say. “Did I forget something ag—“

She could not finish as the words were suddenly muffled by other soft lips that had been pressed against hers. With widened eyes she froze on the spot, unable to process what was happening. But when it finally hit her, she immediately reciprocated to the kiss and pulled the woman by her waist closer to herself.

The kiss ended up being passionate yet messy as Yoohyeon’s strawberry tint was smudged to the side by Bora’s hungry lips. Both of them needed this kiss and Bora just wanted to send it all to hell and pull the younger woman back to the depth of her apartment.

While sensing the pleasant scent of the shampoo and other care products that was fadedly eliciting from Bora’s soft skin, Yoohyeon wanted to deepen the kiss and get fully immersed in the warmth of the woman that she desired so much. But the sanity was scolding her to stop and pull away because she had a night shift to accomplish.

Because of the impossible deficit of air they had to break the kiss and finally look at each other.

“I— good luck on your work.” With flushed cheeks Bora slightly waved back while with other one she was maintaining edge of her towel.

“Yeah, I’ll call you later, unnie...” Absentmindedly said back Yoohyeon, still in shock, slowly walking away further to the corridor.

When she turned a corner, she crouched down and covered her red face while internally screaming and panicking.

_did we— did she just kissed me..._

_oh my god..._

_it felt so good... i wonder what—shit, i should get going, I’m late!_

Yoohyeon let out another long sigh when she had found no one at the entrance. For the past week she had been waiting for particular someone to barge in and shake off her mornings from the boredom and longing.

Due to the fact she was focused on the front transparent doors, she missed the way her colleague came to her and shoved her a little to the side with a playful grin:

“So you spent a night at Bora’s? Why you’ve been hiding this for a whole week?”

In response Yoohyeon just rolled her eyes in annoyance as she knew that now she would not be able to hide from the literal interrogation from her coworker.

As there was nothing much to do, she gave up and told everything to the older woman who even made herself a coffee as the retelling of events was getting interesting with each second. At the end of it, Minji put down her cup of coffee and exclaimed:

“And then? You two haven’t met afterwards? What about Pie?”

“Ugh, unnie, calm down.” Yoohyeon gestured her to sit down as some costumers were sparing weird glances at them. “No, I haven’t heard of her afterwards though we talked through the phone several times but other than that, nothing. And yesterday Siyeon unnie brought Pie to me, saying that Bora actually went to business trip in China. And when I asked when she was going back, Siyeon didn’t know either.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Yoohyeon-ah.” Minji covered her hand with a light squeeze to comfort her.

“It’s alright. She will be back soon... At least I hope so...” Yoohyeon bitterly chuckled, realising how embarrassing she must be looking, worrying for a person with whom she had very unclear relationship. She should not have been like that: restless and worrying for someone she had known for only three months or less.

Later that day, after tiring shift of numerous orders and literally running to make it on time, Yoohyeon came again to the smoking area behind the building to drink her deserved energy drink.

But the moment she wanted to open the can, she felt how arms wrapped around her frame, covering her eyes:

“Guess who is it?”

The way that sweet deep voice whispered into her ear made her feel so much at once: the relief, the ache and the joy that she came back.

“Bora unnie.”

She felt how her voice trembled the moment she cracked out the words.

Seemingly Bora again did not measure the force with what she hugged Yoohyeon as both of them fell back (maybe they fell because Yoohyeon was squatting and could not handle her hug). In the end Bora ended up being on top of Yoohyeon who landed with her back on a snow bank.

They looked at each other with round eyes until one of them cracked a smile which turned into a whole mutual laughter.

When the giggles alleviated the older woman said. “Okay, let me stand so we could—“

But she could not finish as she was interrupted by the soft lips just like she did in their last meeting.

She could not resist, leaning over and touching her delicate face while trying to deepen the kiss because she was just realising of how much she missed Yoohyeon.

“Let’s get up. I don’t want you to catch a cold.” After pulling away, Bora said with slightly furrowed eyebrows as the kiss was longer than it should have.

She helped younger one to stand up and clean up from the snow that was sticking and already melting. On the way she subtly touched her lower back which flustered Yoohyeon:

“Unnie, I can do that myself! Thank you!”

“Sorry, it isn’t my fault you have such a soft butt.”

“Freaking pervert.” Yoohyeon mumbled under her breath while finally getting rid of the rest sticky snow.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing. Unnie, where are you heading now?” Yoohyeon nervously said because she did not want to bicker with the older woman right now as for some unknown reason she had a bad feeling that they had limited time to spend together. Heck, she could not even demand her of that as they were not even in relationship and it was scaring her a little.

“I want to see Pie,” Bora answered with adorable pout. “I was going to visit you right away there, but I knew you’d be here. So shall we get going?”

Bora offered her hand which Yoohyeon accepted gladly, noticing the way her own fingers tingled at the touch.

_you are whipped, yooh_

“How was the trip to China?” Dismissing the intrusive thought in her head, Yoohyeon cleared her throat and asked a casual question while they were walking towards the parking lot that was located on the other side of the road.

“Ah, it was pretty fruity.” A second later Bora elaborated. “I’m talking about the deals, of course. There’s a growing number of young people who are interested in entertainment industry. Especially in China. So they offered me a pretty good deal regarding this fact. An apartment in the centre of Beijing and a stable work. I mean, it’s similar to living here as the chances are equally beneficial, but nevertheless I wanna try. So I should come there tomorrow with the first flight. How do you think, Yooh, should I accept it?”

“Why are you asking me that?” Somehow Yoohyeon was not recognising her own voice. With a lot of afford she was avoiding Bora’s eyes. “Who am I to tell you whether you should agree on that or not?”

“Yooh...”

_why do I always act like a coward?_

“Of course, you should, unnie! I’d never tell you not to. I’m not that selfish...” With that she unlocked her hand from the smaller ones and went forward, putting her hands into her pockets because it became suddenly so cold...

“Well, I guess that’s the last time we see each other...” Bora said after spending a wholesome time with Pie and exchanging short words with puppy’s new owner.

Standing beside the front door and waiting for younger one to say farewell too, she knew that Yoohyeon would take a good care of the puppy, but she was actually worried about other thing: would Yoohyeon ever forgive her for leaving so soon and not giving them a try?

“Wait.” For the first time in this night Bora saw Yoohyeon’s eyes clearer and now she was regretting it because she had never seen those eyes to be full of sadness and longing behind the curtains of apathy. Nevertheless Bora was attentively waiting for the thing that Yoohyeon wanted to tell her. With a little hope in her heart she was also waiting for a sudden outburst with indistinct cursing, and, most importantly, words that would make her stay. But instead she heard: “You wanted to know what was up with me and smoking, right?”

Bora confirmed by nodding. If she had to be frank, she would take any excuse to stay longer by Yoohyeon’s side.

Judging by the way how Yoohyeon was crossing the room back and forth, in the end plopping down on the couch, Bora noticed she was nervous.

After some moments of silence and pondering, Yoohyeon finally started:

“As you may see, I’m hardly earning the money for my tuition. It’s because I have no parents to afford it—”

“God, Yooh—“

“Don’t interrupt. You’re the first person I’m sharing it with, so don’t ruin it, please...” Feeling how her voice started trembling, Yoohyeon took a deep breath and then proceeded to continue. “In fact, I had them, but they weren’t so perfect or even couldn’t reach to average people’s level. There wasn’t a single day when our small flat was clear from the smoke. Both of them always smoked and drunk, spending every damn won on that crap.” With clumsy movement she opened the can of energy drink from the third attempt and then sipped from it. “That’s why I come to that smoking area behind the coffee shop: it reminds me of the rare happy moments that I had a chance to experience with them. Despite how awful they were, I loved them so much... Even though the smoke was making me almost throw up every time dad or mom kissed me.”

Another long pause as Yoohyeon felt how hard it was getting to speak steadily. Several deep breathes, another sip from the can, and Yoohyeon continued, internally regretting her decision to share as she was now feeling those heavy emotions all over again:

“They also used to argue all the time: main reason why car crush happened. I was ten and perceived this ride as a usual one until our car crashed against another one. Somehow I survived but there were no close relatives to accept me afterwards. And do you know what they handed me before sending me to the orphanage?”

“Yoohyeon, please—”

“ _Ashes..._ fucking ashes of their dead bodies gathered in two stupid vases.” First tear finally dropped from the corner of her eyes, making her voice to shake. “I mean it was cremains, of course, but, as a ten year old, I perceived them as ashes. It was the most ironic joke that the fate or god had pranked on me. And still, shit— I can’t bring myself to laugh at that—“

She missed how Bora crossed the room. It was the tight embrace that brought her back into reality. Her body reciprocated immediately to the warmth, wrapping her limbs around the petite frame.

“There, you know it now.” With muffled voice Yoohyeon said, snuggling into the shoulder for comfort.

“Thank you for sharing it with me. I really appreciate it.”

While wiping the unstoppable flow of tears on Yoohyeon’s cheeks, Bora pecked her every precious feature, not fully realising that she was sobbing too. Gently kissing every corner of her trembling mouth, Bora left a slow full of emotions and sorrow kiss on wet from tears lips.

Somehow the kiss turned into a messy and desperate one as Yoohyeon pulled her in further, burying her hands in the black soft hair and making Bora to let out a whimper that she felt in her bones. And between the heated kisses Yoohyeon unintentionally let out:

“I’m s-so in love with you...”

Those words made Bora to snap out and get a hold on the situation, or so she thought. Understanding that if she would continue, there would be no way for stopping, the older woman pushed her away with a slight force, wiping her own tears away and feeling like the most horrible person on earth.

“Farewell, Yoohyeon, and I’m sorry...”

“...yeah, I’m... alright, Minji unnie,” Yoohyeon cracked out the words, trying to sound convincing and casual through the phone. “I just... need a day off. That’s all. Umm, can you, like—”

“Yes, no worries, Yoohyeon-ah. I’ll make sure to inform our boss about it.” There was an evident concern in Minji’s voice. “You can take a rest without worrying.”

“Thanks, unnie. Really.”

“You’re sure you’re doing fine?”

“Well, at least it’s bearable.” A quite chuckle filled with bitterness. “It’s... I need to get over it, I guess. But I don’t think it’ll be that easy.”

“You know what? I’m gonna pay off a visit after work and we will watch some movie tonight.” Minji did not give her chance to decline with firmness and care in her tone. Yoohyeon smiled: that was her senior colleag— _friend’s_ signature feature. “Also I’ll bring Cherry with me so Pie would have a company too!”

“That would be great.” Yoohyeon chuckled quietly which, Minji internally noted, was a good sign.

“See you soon then!”

“See you.”

With that Yoohyeon got back to laying on her bed. Beside her Pie was asleep after earlier eating her food. The only thing that could be heard in the small apartment was a sad melody coming from her laptop as Yoohyeon wanted to sleep for an hour now but just could not, so she turned on the playlist that she played on occasion for rare times like that.

The lyrics were melancholically getting into the depth of her heart:

_I wake up in the morning, and I wonder  
why everything's the same as it was_

“Huh, it fits so well.” Yoohyeon remarked into the emptiness of her dark room. As the song went on, she started humming to the slow sounds echoing throughout the place.

Her mind could not stop recalling all the memories and words from the past. She was thinking about her parents and how they actually met as she had never got a chance to ask about it because she was too little at that time.

Did they ever experience a break up or were always together after knowing and loving each other? Did they ever felt the same pain from love that their daughter was feeling now? Did they really love each other or was it just an obligation from unexpected pregnancy? Why did they smoke and drink so much?

Did Bora ever love her or was it just a wrong delusion? Was she just playing with her heart for fun? Now it started seeming like it...

Her pondering was again interrupted by the lyrics that made drop a first tear that was a start to other uncontrollable ones:

_...why does my heart go on beating?  
why do these eyes of mine cry?_

“You’re so stupid, Yoohyeon... So fucking stupid...” Between sniffs and sobs she was addressing herself while tightly hugging her knees.

She stayed in the same vulnerable state until she got tired and fell asleep...

“Siyeon, I’m an idiot...”

That night before the flight Bora could not sleep so she called her best friend who came as soon as possible because of the alarming tone with which Bora spoke through the phone.

“Idiots stick together, remember? So, what’s up?” Siyeon settled in front of Bora on the kitchen table.

“You’re not gonna like it. I’m crewed. I think I crossed a line...”

“How exactly did you do it?”

“That girl from coffee shop, Yoohyeon. She... It seems she misunderstood everything and now I feel awful for deceiving her into that mess.”

Bora spent about twenty minutes on explaining the details with unsteady tone.

Siyeon was dead silent during the retelling and afterwards which was scaring Bora a bit as she had not seen her friend like that since a long time.

“What do you think I should do, Singnie? I—“

“First of all, the only person who is being deceived is you.” The firmness in her friend’s voice caught Bora off guard.

“What do you mean?“

“Of course, I don’t want you to miss a pretty good provisions from your work but you have another important matter here. Besides the opportunities, Beijing will just give you a new environment. Big chances? Well, sure, here’re plenty of them too.”

“I don’t think I’m getting you.”

“You love her, don’t you?” Siyeon simply asked. “If you didn’t, you would dump her a long time ago. But you just can’t do that because you’re deep in this shit. Because you’re in love and you’re scared of these feelings.”

“I am not...” Even Bora herself felt the ridiculousness of her choked up denial. “I-I just feel a strong attachment to her. That’s all. I’m sure I’ll be over it once I’m in China.”

“Oh, really?” Siyeon raised one of her brows in question. “If it’s all that simple, then why did you call me?”

“I don’t know...” Bora was looking down, her eyes fixed at one spot on the floor and her shoulders drooping.

"Unnie," Siyeon sighed and leaned over a bit forward with a determined look in her eyes as Bora had a total opposite one which was a rare scene to witness. "Then listen very carefully and let me tell you something really important..."

It was another bleak morning for Yoohyeon as a barista.

Just months ago her mornings were usually shaken off by one short energetic woman which at the moment she did not like so much. But now, if she had to be frank, she would give anything to make it happen again. Even for one ruined morning. In that case, it would not be so ruined anymore, rather fixed...

Another one chime of an opened door and nearing sounds of footsteps. When a person approached the counter, Yoohyeon was ready to say rather memorised words without looking up:

“Good morning and welcome. What could I get you?”

“A sweet girlfriend who would stop frowning like that.”

She felt how a finger gently rubbed the frown between her brows. She looked up and when the hand that was previously blocking the view lowered itself, her heart dropped right onto her stomach as she met painfully familiar eyes looking at her with such love in them.

_this can’t be real..._

“Bora, what are you doing here? You should be in Beijing by now.”

“I missed the flight.” A simple shrug. “Because you know I missed Pie.”

“Get out—“

“Because I decided to stay here and give us a try, alright?” Bora hastily elaborated again, taking her hand into her own and a second later looking up with still present affection. “If, of course, you still don’t mind it and don’t hate me.”

“I can’t hate you even though I should.” Yoohyeon chuckled settling bits of hope in Bora’s heart as she was previously anxious about younger woman’s reaction.

“I’m sorry, Yoohyeon, for the previous—“

“Miss, can you do your order quicker? People are waiting here.” Impatient male voice behind them decided to interfere.

“What are you gonna order?” Yoohyeon asked, a bit disappointed that they could not talk more.

“I just dropped by to see you. I still have some things to finish from work.” Bora shook her head in dismissal and pulled her hand away. But the second Yoohyeon was already missing the same warmth, the next said words made her smile. “I’m gonna come back after your shift ends. I promise this time, alright?”

“I’m gonna wait for you then, unnie.”

“Thank you...”

“You sure she’ll come? I’m freezing, Yoohyeon!” Minji whined, standing beside her friend who was restless since they had closed the coffee shop and now were waiting outside of it. “I swear if she won’t come here in five minutes, I’m gonna leave you here to freeze to death.”

“Unnie, calm down. It’s been just ten minutes since we closed.” Yoohyeon mumbled absentmindedly searching for a petite figure from afar.

“Ugh, after that I will never agree to your ideas— Y-Yah, where are you going? Kim Yoohyeon!” Minji shouted after her friend who suddenly had run to the side. She wanted to follow but suddenly felt arms wrapping around her waist. “Ah!”

“Ouch, unnie...” Siyeon said painfully after Minji shoved her out of instinct while squatting down and holding her tummy that was hit.

When Minji saw who she had hurt, her eyes widened in terror:

“Oh my god, Siyeon, I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

“Of course, I knew that you were a bit kinky when meeting you for the first time,” Siyeon was groaning under breath between the words. “But I didn’t expect that you could hit for real. Damn..."

“Hey, you shouldn’t have snuck up to me like that.” Minji scolded her but as soon as she saw grimace filled with pain, she sighed and shook her head. “You wanted to surprise me?”

“Yeah.” Siyeon chuckled and stood up after the pain started alleviating slowly, spreading aside her arms and waiting for the greeting embrace. “Because I missed you. Come here.”

Minji immediately leaned into her arms and hugged her back, feeling the pleasant scent of her girlfriend.

“Wait, I lost Yoohyeon!” Minji pulled away with an evident panic in her voice.

“Just look there.” Siyeon laughed and pointed behind her. “There she is.”

When Minji turned around, she saw the scene that touched her heart deeply: the tall woman was tightly hugging the other shorter petite figure as if her life depended on that. Just from afar she could see the poignant emotions that were present in their whispers to each other.

“How did she even come back?” Minji wondered, watching how Bora was quietly chuckling and wiping Yoohyeon's tears while crying herself too, afterwards kissing the dried trails on younger woman's cheeks by tiptoeing as the height difference looked heart-warming from the side.

“Unnie didn’t even go. Thanks to the master of persuasion, Lee Siyeon.” Siyeon answered with a smug grin after putting her chin on Minji’s shoulder, while back hugging her girlfriend and intertwining their fingers. "But it almost cost me a life as I needed to put some emotional pressure on her which might've been the most risky thing that I ever did. But I guess it was worth it. Just look at them, they do look cute together, don't they?"

"Mm-hmm,” Minji hummed as she saw how the crying couple giggled because of something the younger one had let out. Bora laughed with her signature titter, smacking her arm and then pulling her in to give a tender kiss on the lips which Yoohyeon gladly accepted by sliding her arms around her waist. “They really do.”

“Alright, now they are getting too loose,” Siyeon noticed and shouted at the direction of the couple. “I hope your heart-touching reunion is finally coming to the wholesome closure because I’m literally freezing here and my girlfriend’s starving!”

“Well, at least you didn’t lie.” Minji chuckled as the couple was nearing them with apologies and at the same time indistinct mumbles which was _so_ them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d gladly read what you thought of this story^^  
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jerikair)  
> 


End file.
